


The Crimes of the Groom

by queen_of_shanath



Series: Pre-Mount-Massive [1]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Pre-Mount Massive Asylum, Prequel, crazy Eddie, eddie is an asshole, prequel to a prequel technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_shanath/pseuds/queen_of_shanath
Summary: Prequel to my fic "The Arrest of the Groom".This fic touches upon the subject of Eddie Gluskin pre-Mount-Massive, how he commited his first serious crimes and what drove him to do this.And is she the first one to escape the hands of the Groom?
Series: Pre-Mount-Massive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106579
Kudos: 8





	1. Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the tags before you read! TW for kidnapping, rape, the usual Outlast stuff.

The first time Eddie kidnapped someone, it was an accident. He hadn’t thought of taking her home at all. But once he realized his DNS was all over her body and the police could find him like this… Well, he had to take action. He grabbed hold of her unconscious body, carrying her out of the dark alley he had lured her in. Before they would be seen in the open, Eddie hid his face as well as possible and straightened out her clothes. It should appear that she hadn’t been…

“‘Ey man, that chick doing okay?”, a drunken fool passing by the two hollered out, drawing Eddie’s attention to him.

“Yeah. Just had a drink or five too much. Gonna get her drunk ass home.”, Eddie laughed and lovingly patted her ass.

“Good man”, the drunk held up a ‘thumbs up’ before running into a street lamp, laying on the pavement while the world was spinning around him. Eddie shook his head and let him be - nobody should find out what he did.

Putting her into the car was easier than he had previously anticipated. His Hyundai Santa Fe, 2007 had been at good use when he had to transport questionable things and people before, with its tinted windows and high doors. Eddie gently placed his victim on the backseat, where she promptly drooled onto it. ‘Gotta wipe that one away later’, he thought, ‘Too much evidence’.

The house Eddie lived in was an hour and a half away from the main streets of the city, the suburbs where no one would suspect someone to have a chamber in their basement of the garage. At first, he had used the chamber for various sexual plays. This was where he came with those sluts and whores who sold their bodies for the pleasure of men. This is where he killed his first victim, and the stench of blood still lingered in the walls.

The chamber of secrets was hidden behind a mahogany closet with a tiny dent on it. Pressing on the dent revealed the stairway down into the basement. The small hall ended with two doors - one led into his “secret chamber”, the one on into a room with a single cooler. In the cooler was the body of his only victim as he hadn’t found another way to get rid of her yet. Sometimes he liked to open the lock and look at her - oh, she could have been so beautiful if she hadn’t threatened to get the police involved. Too bad, little one.

In the other room he had a bed surrounded by a see-through curtain, giving it the feeling of a honeymoon suite. But the walls were pure cement, a toilet and a sink by the wall. The light bulb was going on and off at irregular intervals, but Eddie had no interest in replacing it. He placed her body on the bed, tucking her in. She looked so peaceful, the face of a fallen angel. Eddie leaned in, kissed her forehead. Maybe she would make a good wife and mother? Only time would tell if she deserved the fruits of his seed or the blade in her stomach.

Eddie stepped out of the room, locking it twice. He’d get her something to eat and drink in the morning. But now, all he wanted to do was sleep. Tomorrow would be an exhausting day. He dragged himself into his own house, locking the garage door twice too. Eddie’s house was a small and sweet one. He stepped into the small hall, on the left was the living room, on the right the kitchen along with a winter garden to sit and relax in. Under the stairs was a small bathroom - the previous owners had been british, so the faucet was separated into hot and cold water. The 2nd floor was made for living, sleeping, relaxing. One of the many rooms was his bedroom. A queen sized bed, its headboard against a wall. The bedroom was clearly made for two people to sleep in, but Eddie hadn’t found his plus one yet. His closet mainly consisted of black suits, black shoes and many white shirts. The few other items in there were clothes for working out, a pair of grey sweatpants and a few ‘casual’ shirts. Eddie took off his suit, placing it on the space he had reserved for the dirty clothes. Once a week, Eddie washed everything that had become dirty over the week. One day a wife would do this for him, but today was not that day.

There were other, unused rooms on the 2nd floor. Two more bedrooms and a large bathroom. The bedrooms were empty, ready to be used once a child is on the way. But not yet. The bathroom was breathtaking. Marble counters, a large bathtub. The water was warm only, because Eddie thought he deserved only the best. And his wife would only get the best once she stepped into his life. A heater provided enough warmth once he’d step out of the bathtub.

Eddie sighed, putting on his pyjamas as his alarm clock on his nightstand made a quiet ‘tick-tock-tick-tock’ again and again. Falling asleep would take its time tonight he thought as he rested his head on the silky sheets, grabbing his phone. With a simple wipe and a few presses on aps, every single lock in the house snapped into its lock. All the cameras around and in the house were turned on, ready to notice every little detail. Eddie took a quick look at the basement where the girl was in. She was still sleeping, putting Eddie’s mind at peace. He’d deal with her tomorrow. He’d open his shop a bit later, would say he had an appointment somewhere. Eddie put his phone on the charger, watching one last youtube video before he’d fall asleep. Just a few minutes shy of midnight, Eddie placed his phone on the nightstand after setting his alarm for the following day. He’d make her pancakes and maple syrup. Maybe a cup of chocolate milk if she asked nicely. But that was for tomorrow. And today, all he had in mind when he fell asleep was how good her pussy felt wrapped around his cock.


	2. Home is what you make out of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day awaits Eddie and his bride. The first few days are always the worst, aren't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heavy TW for misogynist view, some transphobia at the end, and the usual Outlast tws. otherwise, enjoy!

Eddie’s alarm clock went off at exactly 6 am. No need to hurry out of his warm and comfortable bed. Eddie rubbed his eyes clean of the sleep in there, excited to face a new day. He got up, stretching his upper body to regain strength. His over two meter frame was sometimes hard to navigate around - especially when he was drunk. But all the alcohol from the past night had worn off, leaving him refreshed for a new day.

Eddie grabbed his fully charged phone from the nightstand, checking the cameras around the house. One caught his attention. The woman had woken up at some point, but was now passed out against the door. Was she dead?

After changing into his usual business attire, one of his many suits with matching shoes. A small bottle of hydrogen peroxide was always in one of the pockets of his suit, ready to leave no traces of his crimes behind.

Eddie ate his breakfast before he served her plate. He liked his pancakes a very special way - he always put raisins into the batter, and swapped the maple syrup with some simple sugar and cinnamon. His drink of choice was a cup of coffee. One piece of sugar, a small splash of soy milk. For lunch, Eddie prepared himself a simple sandwich. Two pieces of homemade sourdough bread (Eddie is ways above eating white bread from Walmart), one of them had a bit of unsalted butter on it. Two pieces of low fat ham and a piece of gouda complimented the sandwich and would fill Eddie’s stomach.

The house was warm on this rainy day while Eddie prepared breakfast. He didn’t know what his new guest liked, so he made simple pancakes. A bit of maple syrup on the side, a piece of butter on top. Nobody could say no to something like this, right?

Before Eddie headed into his garage, he made sure no one of his neighbours saw him. That old hag from the other side - Jesus, ever since her husband died three years ago, all she did was stare out of the window 24/7. Eddie didn’t need to be busted by an old bitch who has lived past her expiration date.

Luckily it was so early, no one was staring out of windows yet. Eddie walked into the garage and unlocked the way to his secret basement. Before he went down the stairs, he locked the door twice. Going outside was not an option.

The door to her little room was locked twice too. Eddie wanted to make sure everything had its place and right order. He entered the room, stepping over her unconscious body. A small table with a stool were in the room. Eddie placed her breakfast on there, smiling when she stirred awake.

“Where am I?”, she asked, her voice hoarse. She must have screamed for hours. But help wouldn’t come anytime soon. Eddie had made sure the walls were soundproof before he had used this room as a play chamber.

“You are home now.”, Eddie hummed as he offered the lady his hand - which she refused to take. Eddie watched her get up, and the moment she passed Eddie, he gave her a slap on the cheek. “How dare you, ignore your husband like this? You should be grateful I care for you, you little slut!”

Her eyes went wide as the stinging in her cheek set in. What the fuck was going on? Tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill over. Eddie let out a sigh at the view, “I am sorry, darling. But you have to learn how to behave. Behave and I won’t hurt you. As easy as that!” The woman stared at Eddie as if he had three eyes and five arms, an alien in her known world. “You will see soon enough!”, Eddie hummed, then pointed to her meal. “I made breakfast for you.”

The pancakes were small and drenched in sticky syrup, looking less than appetizing. The paper plate it was served on was completely soaked in the syrup. The single-use plastic cutlery seemed cheap, could break at any second. But she couldn’t hurt herself with it!

“Thank you.”, she frowned. Eddie patted her shoulder, and this time she let him touch her. Better to keep the peace than try to butt heads with this guy. She still had no idea where she was, who this guy was…

“Please, sit down and enjoy. I will leave now. Have a great day, will you?”, Eddie smiled before she sat down. He placed a kiss on her head and she wanted to vomit. Eddie left the room, locked it two times. The door to the outside was also locked twice, making sure his little dove wouldn’t spread her wings too easily.

The day at work wasn’t eventful. Some bridezillas, some brides who could actually behave themselves. His sandwich tasted like home for the first time, and when Eddie came home, he couldn’t wait to see his own bride! After so many hours of catering to other men’s brides, the anticipation to see his own was nearly unbearable. Of course, he had watched her all day long. Ever so often, he checked the cameras on his phone and took in the sight of his beautiful new woman. Sure, she might have cried once or twice, but next time he’d be there to dry her tears. Nothing and no one could ever separate them again. She’d be so much better than the previous whores who had wasted his time.

No more cheap women, no more dollar store sluts. Eddie had found his wife and he wouldn’t let her leave again. She was made for him.

On the way home, Eddie grabbed some chinese food to go. Normally, Eddie had a strict diet which hardly ever allowed greasy and fatty food...but some food to celebrate his new woman won’t kill him, right? The containers were still warm when he parked in his garage and he went straight down to the basement, bags in hand.

The woman was passed out on her bed once more, clear tear stains visible on the pillow. Eddie sighed - why do women have to be so hard to deal with? Sometimes he thought to himself, he should just turn gay and be done with this. Ha! Then he would never have children or a warm womb to plant his seed in. And that was his plan for the next few days. Prepare her for the ceremony and then...start a family. All Eddie ever wanted. And she would open his legs for him, and him alone, let him fill her up. God, she’d look so beautiful with a pregnant belly.

Eddie couldn’t wait for this sight, and couldn’t wait to touch her either.


End file.
